


This Sudden Burst of Sunlight

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [22]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, adorable fluffy fun with yet another rarepair, blatant dinner party matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Request fic, set after 5x06.Turning to Alice, he gave in to curiosity. “You’ve really never been to the pictures?”





	This Sudden Burst of Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request for the pairing. Thanks to whoever sent this; I loved writing them!

It started as an offhand comment. Matthew didn’t mean anything by it, really. How was he supposed to know that Alice had never been to the theater? Or the movies, or that new restaurant in the city? Sure, if he had to guess, he wouldn’t have pegged her as the social type--she was such an odd woman. 

But when Jean invited her over, making them a foursome around the dinner table, and she and Lucien started discussing the play they’d seen, it just slipped out.

“What do you mean you’ve never been to see the players?” His gruff tone was surprise, but came out sounding more judgmental than anything.

She tilted her head in that birdlike way of hers. “Exactly what I said. I’ve never been.”

Lucien chuckled. “She’s never been to the movies, either, Matthew. Not everyone’s as worldly as you.”

He didn’t enjoy being mocked, but he knew he’d brought it on himself. “I...well.”

Alice sipped her water, eyes on him. “Did you enjoy it?”

“What?”

“The theater.”

“It was interesting, yeah.” He shrugged, uncomfortable with the way everyone was focused on him now. Across the table, Jean was smiling in an entirely-too-knowing way--and Lucien, of course, was his usual insufferable self.

“Have you been to The River?”

“I’m sorry?”

“The River, Matthew. The Brooks’ place. It just opened last week.”

“Oh, the restaurant. Rose mentioned it. No, I haven’t been.”

“We’re going on Saturday,” Jean offered helpfully. “It’s supposed to be very good.”

“Ah. Well...have fun.”

“Matthew will be left here all alone, when we go,” Lucien told Alice. 

“Hmm.” She nodded, not sure what to do with that information.

Lawson cleared his throat. “And I’m sure I will enjoy the quiet.” He glared at Lucien, well aware of his friend’s intentions. The man had no tact.

Jean, however, was much more capable of stealth--though clearly not above meddling. “You know...Murder, Inc. is playing this weekend. You like a good thriller, don’t you, Matthew?”

He shifted in his seat. He couldn’t tell Jean to knock it off the way he would Lucien--and everyone involved knew it. Trapped, he could only nod. “Yes.”

Turning to Alice, he gave in to curiosity. “You’ve really never been to the pictures?”

“Why does everyone find that so surprising?” She asked, mildly exasperated. “It’s not as though I don’t have hobbies.”

“Huh. Like what?”

“I read.”

He caught Lucien and Jean giving each other smug looks as he and Alice finally began talking, and he decided to ignore them.

“What do you like to read?”

“Mysteries. Crime novels, mostly.”

“But isn’t that...well, that’s just like working, isn’t it?”

Alice’s cheery smile gave no sign that she concerned herself with the opinions of others. “I like crime.”

“We know.” Lucien grinned at the look she shot him in response, then winced when Jean joined in. 

“Lucien!”

“Well, it’s true. There’s no harm in it, Jean. So do I.”

“Yes, but you don’t have to be rude.”

“He wasn’t.” Alice returned to eating.

“And whether there’s harm in it is really a matter of perspective,” Jean muttered, her pointed gaze flicking down to his injury.

“Right.” Chastened, he went back to his meal and stopped teasing his family.

“Would you like to go?” 

Matthew’s question was such a surprise in the quiet of the dining room that Alice kept eating as though she hadn’t heard him.

“Alice?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go to the movies?”

“Oh.” She took another bite of chicken, thinking it over while she chewed. She glanced at Jean. “Murder, Inc., you said?”

“Yes.” Jean smiled gently at Alice over her glass. She had high hopes for this scheme of hers. They would be good for each other. 

Alice nodded, then aimed her serious stare Lawson’s way. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Alright.” Feeling strangely relieved, he focused on his dinner again.

“Will you buy me popcorn?”

Jean covered her grin. Lucien didn’t bother hiding his. Matthew swallowed. “Uh, sure.”

“Okay. I think this could be very interesting,” Alice declared. “Do you suppose there will be quite a lot of murder?”

“One can only hope,” Lucien said, kissing his fiancee’s hand. Matthew had his flustered gaze fixed on his food now...and dear Alice seemed quite oblivious to his awkwardness. Whether Jean’s matchmaking worked out or not, it was clearly going to be fun to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Stray Italian Greyhound" by Vienna Teng.


End file.
